Another's shoes
by Kilrez
Summary: You must first walk a mile in another's shoes before you can begin to understand them. In Parker's case, that means spending some time on the other side of the bars.


Author's Note: This is based on the episode where Jarod lures Parker into a bank so they can speak to Mr Fenigor, but they get stuck there when the bank gets robbed. I've changed a few things. Firstly, when Parker thinks of using her gun, she doesn't get caught, and happens to shoot both the robbers. Second, she goes to jail, while Jarod escapes. She is awaiting a court appearance, and where they are, there is a death penalty for murder.

Author's Note 2: I know court dates always happen ages after the event, but I can't be bothered.

Disclaimer: No money made, no harm intended, etc, etc, etc.

* * *

Parker looked up as the door to the police cells opened, fully ready to shoot a piercing barb at whoever entered. Instead of the chubby and stupid guard though, an immaculately dressed pretender sauntered through the door, his dress and every movement screaming 'lawyer.' The suit was expensively tailored and subtly displayed its owner's power and style. In fact it matched Parker's own power dressing, although her short skirt and long jacket were somewhat rumpled due to her day long imprisonment since the incident. Under the heels of his expensive shoes, the dusty concrete floor almost seemed to become classy yet understated carpet. His handsome dress and features stood out like a sore thumb against the back drop of dirty, institutional green tile walls.

As he strolled past the rows of empty cells in the room, he kept his eyes locked onto hers. When he stopped in front of her personal cage, Parker sighed theatrically and crossed her arms. 'Come for a good session of the 'I told you so' game?'

'Actually I'm your pro bono defence lawyer'

'Pro bono?' asked Parker, suddenly wary.

'The Centre has cut you loose. That's why you get the pleasure of my company here today.' He strolled forward as he talked until he was standing within arms reach. Parker narrowed her eyes then stalked to the rear of her cage, so her back was facing him. Jarod could see she was heavily restraining herself. 'Don't. Say. A. Word.' She told him through clenched teeth. Jarod decided that this was one of the rare times to do as Parker told him and waited silently. After a moment she sighed again and tuned back to face him, her face tightly controlled.

'You don't approve of what I did.'

'No.' His face was impassive as he replied to her statement. His eyes were deep and unreadable.

'So why are you here?' she was challenging him, testing him, trying to tie some strings that would allow her to control him. It was an old habit, and she wished she didn't have it. Almost thankfully though, Jarod was one of the few people who could keep up with her at this game, and the only one who could possibly hope to challenge her.

'Because although many things, you are not a murderer. You shouldn't die as one.' His eyes reflected pain, passion, darkness…

'My family have committed more atrocities than the Hussein dictatorship.'

'You are not them.'

'I shot those two through the heart Jarod.'

'That only proves that you are a good shot' he countered. Very little emotion was contained in his words. Parker levelled a piercing stare on him, trying to get something more from his impassive gaze.

'You're only here because it's a novelty to be on the other side of the bars.'

Jarod inclined his head with a smile. 'That might be part of it'

Parker raised an eyebrow, her expression dangerous enough to make a tiger cringe. Jarod remained unaffected.

'What have you told them so far?' his tone had turned lawyer. She put on hold her game of trying to get the upper hand and responded to his question.

'Nothing at all.'

'Good. This may be easier to salvage.' He opened the file he had been carrying, scanning its contents, although Parker knew that he would know it all off by heart by now.

'Salvage? Doesn't sound like you've got much hope there, wonder boy.'

He looked up sharply. 'There's always hope' he told her.

'On that side of the bars maybe,' she shot back.

'I've been behind the bars for longer than you could even imagine. But you're right. If you don't think there's hope for me to save you, then…' he snapped the file closed and turned to leave. He was almost at the doors when- 'Jarod' her voice was sharp, but it was as close to giving in as Parker would come. He turned and walked back to stand in front of her, the bars a stark line between them. His expression was a mixture of scarcely veiled smugness and triumph and Parker realised she had just been bested at her own game. She noted it away and silently swore to get even.

'How are you going to get me out of this?' she demanded regally. He shrugged innocently. 'Maybe I am just here to gloat. It is fun seeing you on the other side of the bars Miss Parker.'

This time her dangerous look did have an effect. He held up his hands in defence, the file still held in one of them. 'I'll see what I can do alright?'

'You'll bloody well do better than that.'

'Yes ma'am.' He replied with false meekness, before becoming more business like. 'I'm going to go for the heroine angle. It was a bank robbery, you saved all the people by your quick and courageous actions.'

'Could we go for something a little less sunshine and puppies?' she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. He gave her a pointed look and she acquiesced. 'You've carried the gun since you were mugged a couple of years ago, because you realised it just wasn't safe if you didn't have one.' He continued, 'you were terrified because of the robbery, so when you thought one of the robbers was about to shoot that poor old man you stepped in to save his life etc, etc.'

'Am I going to have to wring my hands pathetically?'

'No, but a bit of remorse at least might be good.'

'Why should I show remorse? They were bottom feeding scum.'

'Because it will help with the whole death penalty thing.'

'Oh, fine' grumped Parker. Jarod raised an eyebrow. He sensed a definite lift in her mood since he had come in. 'I've got to go and prepare the case' he told her, 'I will see you in court tomorrow. Until then, practice actually meaning it when you're saying sorry. And at least try to looking a little bit worried.'

'Why? I've got the best defence lawyer money can't buy.'

'Nonetheless.'

She sighed. 'Yes Jarod.' She mono-toned. He nodded, pretending to take her submission seriously, then exited the room. Parker watched him leave, then shook her head. The boy had no sense of a grudge. Chase him for six years, and he'd turn around and defend her life in court without a second thought. Oh well, she was thankful for it… although she would never let him know that.

* * *

True to his training, Jarod was brilliant in court the next day. He dazzled the judge, charmed the jury and stumped the opposition. Still, there were witnesses, claiming with what cool efficiency Parker had taken out the two robbers. The snappily dressed pretender parried with an expert witness testimony by a psychologist, detailing the psychological mechanics of crisis situations. Parker was called up to make a testimony, and she even managed to put a bit of a quaver in her voice.

Together the two of them did a very plausible act of two that were not going to stumble, and not going to fail. By the time the jury reclined to make their decision, Jarod was confident of a three year sentence at most, with the option of bail. After all, Parker's swift actions had saved the police a whole lot of trouble, and potentially even saved the lives of the hostages.

Now he sat with Parker in the cells while they waited for the verdict. He had pulled up a chair and read once more through the file. On the other side of the bars, Parker sat on the bench. An insistent sound made the pretender look up. The inmate on the other side of the bars was fidgeting. The last time he had seen her fidget had been once when they had nearly been caught on during one of their escapades through the vents. Whilst crammed up together, waiting for the sweeper's foot steps to fade, she had nervously twisted her small fingers around each other.

Now she was drumming those same fingers, which had become long and elegant with age, against the side of the wooden bed, whilst staring absently out of the window. Jarod leaned back in the chair and studied her thoughtfully. 'Relax Parker' he told her after a moment.

'Those morons in there are about to decide whether I live or die and you want me to relax?' she quickly snapped back at him, turning to focus her attention on to the pretender.

'Don't you trust me?' he asked her quietly.

'If any thing can get me out of this, then it's my father's money and influence, but failing that, you are the next best thing.'

'Good to know I'll always be your second choice to the Centre' he replied dryly.

'That's not the point. My father's money and influence has deserted me lab rat. If it hadn't, there'd be no need for you to be risking your freedom to save my ass.'

'Good thing I'm not risking my freedom then.'

'Huh?'

'I probably shouldn't tell you; you'll get a big ego.' Jarod decided he had successfully diverted her attention from her imminent fate, so he started to turn the conversation back to their normal taunting banter.

'Spill it wonder boy'

'Hmm… nah'

'Do you have a death wish?' she asked menacingly.

'You're unarmed' he reminded her.

'I can kill you with my brain' she growled, mock threateningly. He raised his hands in defeat.

'You're the only person that has any hope of ever getting me back there alive.'

'Aw, isn't that sweet' she said sarcastically, 'but I do believe brother dearest has already claimed that mantle'

'Maybe. But he knocked you unconscious to do it.'

'What has that got to do with anything?' she asked. He gave her a long stare. Eventually she looked down, embarrassed. Jarod's eyes widened. He had actually gotten the ice queen to blush. Deciding not to push the point, he went back to reading the file, but he didn't comprehend a word. She'd been embarrassed. That had to some sort of a sign towards reciprocal feelings. Maybe this whole masquerade would be good for something after all.

* * *

Sitting back in court, Parker refused to meet Jarod's eye. Some of her nervousness had also returned, and she fingered the chain of the handcuffs absently. Jarod noted it but let it be. They would find out the verdict in a moment.

The jury member chosen to read the decision was a stuttering old man, and Parker's nervousness began to turn to irritation. 'O…on of murder, we fffffind the d…defendant…' there was a long pause, and Parker just about chewed her own arm off. 'Not guilty.'

The breath that had been collectively held by the occupants of the courtroom was released. Quiet chatter started up among the spectators. Parker and Jarod seemed to be the two that moved the least. Jarod read the outcome from the jury member's bearing, and Parker had far too much self control to do anything as crass as whoop for joy. Almost imperceptibly though, the set of her shoulders relaxed slightly.

The verdicts on other charges were being read now, but Parker wasn't listening. She turned slightly to finally meet eyes with the pretender. He was already gone. Narrowing her eyes, Parker sighed then turned back to face the front.

* * *

The judge did sentence her for two years in the penitentiary system, but he left the option of bail, and now that his little girl was off the murder charges, Mr Parker swept in and made it all go away, pretending he had been there for her all along. Of course, there were lots of questions about why Jarod had come to the rescue, and if he had left any clues, but Parker shrugged them off with cool apathy and requested a few days holiday to recover from her ordeal. It was grudgingly granted, and Parker went home to change her clothes and have a shower.

That evening she was sitting on the couch, nursing a scotch and staring into space when the phone rang. 'What?' she snapped, picking it up.

'What was his excuse for not sending a lawyer of his own?'

'The usual. Can't afford to scare off Centre investors, was about to spring into action more covertly and so on.'

'So are you going to be back at work by Monday?'

'Count on it. Any hints on where to start the next goose chase?'

'Hmm. How about LA?'

'It's the other side of the continent Jarod' whined Parker.

'You asked.'

'Annoying rat'

'Ice queen'

A beat, then Parker overcame her usual self enough to whisper a 'thankyou' into the silence at the end of the line. The silence hovered a moment longer and then there was a click and a leisurely beeping from the phone. An unreadable expression on her face, Parker slowly brought the phone from her ear and looked at it a moment before hanging up and lobbing it onto the coffee table. Staring into space once more, she sipped her scotch.

A thousand miles away, Jarod too put his phone down, and smiled.

The End


End file.
